U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,924 granted to Lyle B Suverison et al., Nov. 13, 1990, discloses an electro-optical connector plug that includes a fiber optic cable that is terminated by a thermoplastic ferrule that has a tip that receives the core of the fiber optic cable. The ferrule includes a rearward flange and two radial holes between the tip and the flange. The ferrule is secured onto the end of the optic cable by a metal crimp ring that is disposed in front of the flange over the radial holes and crimped tightly around the ferrule.
The fiber optic cable also carries a coil spring behind the ferrule. The ferrule and spring are simultaneously assembled into a longitudinal cavity of a connector housing by passing the fiber optic cables laterally through an assembly slot and then pulling the cable back so that the ferrule and spring are pulled to seat in the longitudinal cavity. A cover member is then attached. The spring engages the ferrule flange and an internal wall of the cavity and biases the ferrule forwardly so that the tip of the ferrule projects forwardly of the front wall of the cover member.
This electro-optical connector plug has been used successfully by the assignee of this invention. However, the spring is a separate piece that is difficult to handle and assemble. Moreover, the connector plug does not have any provision for sealing the cable end of the connector housing. Furthermore, the spring does not assure protrusion of the fiber optic cable core because the fiber optic cable is fixed with respect to the ferrule by the crimp ring and the spring reacts against the ferrule and the connector housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,969 granted to Kurt L. Jennings et al. May 27, 1997, discloses an automotive fiber optic cable splice. This splice includes an optic cable that is terminated by a thermoplastic ferrule that has a tip that receives the core of the fiber optic cable. The ferrule includes a medial flange and two radial holes behind the flange. The ferrule is secured onto the end of the cable by a metal crimp ring that is disposed behind the flange over the radial holes and crimped tightly onto the ferrule. The fiber optic cable also carries an elastomeric seal behind the ferrule. The ferrule and seal are assembled into a longitudinal casing and retained by an end cap which compresses the seal between the end cap and the ferrule so that the fiber optic cable is pushed forwardly.
This fiber optic splice connector has also been used successfully by the assignee of this invention. The splice connector does have provision for sealing the cable end of the casing. However, the seal which acts as a spring is also a loose piece that is difficult to handle and assemble into the casing. Moreover, the seal still does not assure the protrusion of the fiber optic cable core because the fiber optic cable is still fixed with respect to the ferrule.